Helpful Fun
by EshaBanana
Summary: Clara finds herself stuck in a dream. Or is it the Supernatural world. Either way, I think she's having WAY too much fun. And will she ever get back home? Will she ever WANT to go back home?
1. Vivid Dreams

Clara woke up to find that she couldn't move. _Oh no. Not again._ Everyone thought that vivid dreams were awesome, but, when you actually had them, they sucked. So she usually couldn't move as well in her dreams, but could see anything just as well as real life. (Yay! That still seems like fun, though.) Well, what happenes when your stuck in a nightmare. Yeah. Didn't think so.

Anyways, be the lighting, or lack of lighting in this room, she supposed that this was a nightmare. _And right after watching Supernatural, too._ _Wonder what dream it is this time._

"What the hell are we supposed to do with her?"

_Wow, his voice is deep. _Clara thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a splash of ice cold water.

"Maybe that." Another voice said.

"HEY!" She started trying to remove her hands from the bonds. Clara was soon shocked. She couldn't move or speak in her dreams. Her dream self was supposed to control everything while she watched it happen like in a movie theater.

"Well, the bitch can speak!"

"Shut up, Dean. You saw that, she's not a demon."

_Wait... Dean!? Am I in a Supernatural dream where they think I'm a demon. Oh god._

Dream Sam came closer with a knife and she shut her eyes thinking that that would help her escape. If she could move and speak, then maybe she could feel pain.

Then Dream Sam did something unexpected. He left her free. Clara rubbed her wrists where the ropes were. _Yeah I can definitely feel pain, or at least, discomfort._

"Why don't you tell us your name? And how did you end up here?"


	2. Too exciting

"Clara. My name is Clara. And first of all. I am not a demon. Also. I can't beleive I finally get to meet you guys! Usually, in my dreams, I'm just getting chased by a Wendigo or something else scary. Man, I hope my 'Dream Generator' got your personalities correct."

"Shut up! You talk too much!" Dean tossed another bucket of holy water at her.

"Dean!" Sam just sighed. "Okay, what did you say about a 'dream'?"

"You're in my dream, of course. You guys should already know that." Clara was too excited and cold to sit so she stood up. Dean getting out his knife sat her right back down, though.

"I'm pretty sure I'm real." Sam said, although not quite 100% sure.

"I wish. Sam and Dean Winchester are the coolest, well the real fake ones anyways." Clara said back, "And, um, where am I, actually?"

"I don't know. When we got teleported her, you were with us." Dean said. "How'd you know our last names? That wasn't in the book?"

"I watched the shows. I'm from a parallel unvierse, I know about your past and your future also. And yada yada yada." Clara said this in a kind of bored manner. She ran through the procedures that she had read once in a fanfic so that they will believe her. "Well?" I asked. "Is that enough info for you to bring me to Bobby's?"

Sam and Dean were still momentarily stunned.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

Ω

"Oh my god, it's the Impala!" Clara ran to it screaming SHOTGUN.

"Dude, did it teleport her too? Dean shook his head to try and make sense of what was happening.

After a couple of hours driving on the road, they figured out they were in South Dakota, luckily but still had a long drive ahead and decided to stay in a motel for the night.

"So where are we right now? Uhh, Sam, what about your powers? Have you met Ruby yet?"

"What powers?" Sam asked.

"Uhhggg! We're all the way back here?! Your lives are so easy right now!" Clara groaned as she sat back in the seat.

"Someone do something to make this girl shut up!" Dean shouted.

Both were still weary of the girl but Sam was obviously more trusting. "Here." Sam said. "This was with you." Sam handed her a book with a metal covering.

"My diary! You didn't read it did you." Sam was about to say something but Clara raised her hand up. "Don't answer that."

Clara's diary had metal surrounding it because she thought it would be nice to have a really durable book. She also though that it would be safer, if, for some reason, she got shot, and that metal book had saved her from being killed. Clara had one acitve imagination, some of it being form her vivid dreams.

And she did something that had not happened in her usual dreams, too. She fell asleep.


	3. The Iron Hula Hoop

"Dude, Just wake her up." Clara could hear Sam's voice over the car engine.

"Why me!?" Dean argued back. I could tell Sam gave Dean the puppy dog look because now, he turned off the engine and shook me. "Eh, Clara. Wake up. We're at the hotel."

"I think you'll have to carry her." Sam smirked. Of course, Clara was awake, but she thought that it would be nice to be carried by Dean Winchester. _Yay. Okay try not to smile._

"Ugh!" Dean walked out the car and around to my seat. While Dean was away, Sam leaned in closer. "You owe me one." he said. Now, Clara let out a soft smile before Dean opened the door.

"Dude, she's heavy!" Dean complained. "Her diary is hurting me!"

"Or maybe you're just getting weaker."

That 5 seconds Dean was holder her was heaven, that was, until he plopped her down onto the bed, not so lightly.

"Hey!" I yelled, blowing my cover.

"You were awake?!" Dean shot a look at Clara, only making her and Sam laugh. "You knew about this!?" Dean gave up and just sat on the couch.

"I'll make up for it." Clara said. "I can show you ways that will help. Like seriously, life will be a million times easier, but a million times harder for you to stop laughing. Then, she took out her diary and a pen and started doodling. "Like maybe you can have a hula hoop filled with salt!" Clara sloppily drew it in her diary. "And the hula hoop can be made out of iron!"

"That sounds stupid." Dean said.

"Can be helpful."

"Are you seriously siding with her?" Sam and Dean were about to argue but were interrupted by a burst of bright light. They all sheilded their eyes. _Hey is it Cas? Wait, isn't it too early for that in this season?_

In the middle of the room, was an iron hula hoop. Everyone was too stunned to speak. Well, except for Clara who still thought this was a dream.

_Hey did I do that? I never could before..._ Clara jumped out of bed excitedly. "Dibs!"

"Sam. Can I speak to you... Outside?"

The two rushed out of the room to speak. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Dean, I don't know."

"Well shouldn't we just like kill her or leave her or something. I mean, if she's not a demon, then I don't know, she might be even more dangerous!?"

"Look, she hasn't tried to kill us yet. With those powers, she could've killed us easily. And she _knows_ about us. We can't just let her wander around with that information in her head."

Dean struggled to accept that his brother was right. He looked through the window to see Clara still drawing something in her diary. And if what he read in her diary was true, maybe she was a normal human with three dogs, one cat, and four hampsters. "Fine. Let's just bring her to Bobby early in the morning then."

They slowly walked back into their room. But as they did a fluffy bunny zipped past their feet and out the door.

"Castiel! Come back! Great. Now I have to draw a new pet Cas." The iron hula hoop was lying on Clara like a sash. "Look guys, I can lable the drawings and it will turn out just as good." She showed them the drawing of two bunnies. One had 'stuffed animal times 3' pointing to one and 'real' pointing to the other. Sam looked to her bed and saw three pink toy bunnies sitting on it. "Look! One for each of us." she said.


	4. Clara's Diary

"Bobby open up!" Clara yelled as she jumped to Bobby's door. "I come in peace and bring you hunters!"

"This kid is giving me a head ache!" Dean whined.

"Hey!" Clara turned around. "I am 13. I am practically a teenager... Bobby!"

Sam stepped foreward and knocked on the door. "Bobby. It's us." Suddenly the door opened with Bobby stepping outside.

"Dean. Your annoying girl impression got better." Bobby chuckled.

"That's not nice!" Clara yelled again. _Though I have been quite loud lately._

Bobby rushed us inside before speaking again. "What you two idjits bring this kid in for." Clara was about to open her mouth again, but thought better of it.

Sam and Dean walked Bobby to the kitchen and told Clara to stay. _I am not a dog._ Clara then thought of drawing a dog. _Nah. I'll just write._ Clara opened up her diary and turned to the last page.

_Dear Literal Dream Journal_

_This is the best dream yet. Sam is a whole lot taller in person (or dream person) and so is Dean. Actually, so is everyone. Am I really that short?_

_Also, awesome new trick. I can draw something and it will pop up in front of me._

_By the way, Sam is nicer that Dean, of course._

_Oh shit. I just thought of something from the Matrix. If I die in the dream, do I die in real life? I died in some other dreams, but this is a whole lot different from my other dreams. I'm scared._

_And I've been in this dream for so long. Am I really asleep for that long? Am I in a coma?_

_I'm actually sort of glad that it's so early in the seasons. I'm still not caught up on all the tv shows._

_And everything is so easy here. And I think I am totally too overpowered to die._

_But what episode am I in? Am I really changing the course of Supernatural history by being here?_

Clara closed her diary. Not really feeling better at all. She just wanted to have fun. She wanted to see how Sam and Dean would hunt. Maybe something easy. Like a level one haunting. If it's just a ghost then my iron hula-hoop wil protect me. _And Dean thought that the hula-hoop was a bad idea._

Clara opened up a laptop she found somewhere and searched for anything that resembled a haunting. _What are some clues. People dieing, for one. Maybe on a schedule, like every ten years or something. Black smoke. Wait no. That's a demon._

"AND I FOUND ONE!" That was easier than Clara thought. Actually she cheated. She looked at Bobby's history. _Luckily it wasn't cleared yet._

Bobby's head peered around the corner to see what was up. "Hey what are you doing on that!?" He rushed to snatch the laptop out of her hands.

"But, I found a case." Clara did my best impression of Sam's puppy dog face, and it seemed to work.

"God. Those idjits." Bobby mumbled. "Yeah. She's right." Sam and Dean came in. "I found this one a couple days ago. I was going to hunt it myself, but it seems that you boys could do it."

"Can I come?" Clara asked doing the puppy dog face again.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"What?"

"Did you teach her that?" Dean pointed to Clara.

"No!"

"Come on guys." She pleaded "I won't be a bother. I will sit in my little hula-hoop and be bait or something. I can draw myself something to protect me." _I could actually just solve the case on my own. Like I can draw an 'ghost bone finder' and just salt and burn it. But THAT wouldn_'t _be that much fun now would it. _

Clara bit her lip for something else to say. "And... we can stop for some pie!"

**Yay my first fanfiction and it's already up to chapter 4. Also, I can update a lot in the first couple days or whatever but then I get lazy. BUT I probably won't if I get some REVIEWS!**

_**Esha**_


	5. Come One Come All

Clara was bouncing up and down in her seat. _Yes! I'm finally going to see this fight in real life._

"Okay, go over it again Sammy."

"It's in Orlando, Florida. Three mothers and sons were killed within the same week in this place called Park Park. They all died by getting shot but no one has any evidence that there was a gun anywhere."

"Ooh. Florida! Can we go to Disney? I can draw us up some passes."

"I'm starting to like her." Dean chuckled.

"Hey can we visit my friend?" Clara asked.

"No." Sam said. "We have to finish the job first."

_Fine then. I'll just bring something along then. _Clara started drawing in her diary again. It was a girl in another iron hula hoop. _Maybe I should patent this hula hoop. The "FeHula." Ha. Science humor._

The same light erupted inside the Impala making Dean stop on the road. Luckily, they were the only ones on the street.

"What the fuck, Clara?" Dean shouted at Clara and now stared at this other girl in the back with her.

"Language. Dean." She said before hugging the girl with the identical FeHula. "Ally!"

**Sorry this was short. But another one is coming right up!**

** ~Esha**


	6. All Comes Tumblring Down

"Are you serious? This is the real Sam and Dean?" Ally was taking the information better than Clara thought. "And even if they're not. Who cares! It could still be Jensen and Jared!"

"No it's really them. I think we're in my dream, though." Clara was still sticking to that story.

"Heck no. I'm real." Ally argued. "Actually, you're lucky I was just on Tumblr! What would've happened if I was eating dinner with everyone and just -POOF?!"

"Awesomeness. That's what." Clara replied.

"Wait. Then all those Lucifer and Cas jokes we've made! And what about the Doctor is he gonna come up with like Sherlock or something?!" This was jumbling up in everyone's mind. Especially Sam and Dean's. "I really hope you don't get possessed Clara."

"Umm don't worry. I guess we'll just write the anti possesion thing on ourselves with Sharpie. I guess it's kinda the same thing. I hope. And shut up about those things. We're still in season 1 or 2 or something!" It was realy nice for Clara to actually speak about these stuff without giving too much away. Actually, they already gave away too much.

"Clara. Don't bring anymore people here. It's harder enough that YOU are around. Now there are two of you! I swear if you bring your mom here or something-"

"I'm sorry!" Clara yelled fast. _Yeah. I did kind of went overboard. _"Besides. Ally can help too. Hey what about some more ideas like the FeHula hoop?"

"Clara. I think we should let them stick to whatever they're doing. I mean, who cares if they beat the ghost effectively. They just have to look cool while doing it." Ally said matter-of-factly. "Like, would you watch the two of them hula hoop down to a grave easily."

"Yes." Clara admitted.

"Okay, you got me there." Then the two girls laughed while Sam and Dean did the actual work.

Ω

The four stopped at a more than simple hotel. "Woah. credit card fraud can get you this!?" Clara asked in wonder.

"It's only because anything else is too far away." Dean grumbled as he got the keys for the room. "326" He said handing a key to Clara.

"Hey we're gonna look around. We can meet you at the room." Ally said.

"Oh, and here." Clara handed Dean some real money. A lot of it, to say at the least. "Credit card fraud still isn't nice. And, I don't think I'm stealing this from anyone."

"They can't go alone. They're just 13!" Sam said. _Who is he, my father!?_

"Together we're 26!" Ally said. Dean gave Sam a look as if to say _"Do you really want to spend more time with THAT?"_

Ω

Ally and Clara searched for something fun. There was a game room right next to the indoor pool.

"Let's play." Ally suggested. No on was around so Clara drew some tokens up and started playing Pac-man and some two player games. Suddenly the power went out.

"Ahhh! Clara where's the FeHula!" Ally yelled.

"I left it with Sam to put in the room!"

"Then what's the point of it!? Draw something else!"

"I can't. It's too dark." Clara fumbled with her pen.

"Is it realy that hard?" Ally recieved no answer. The lights came back on. But Clara was gone.

**Updating at supersonic speed...**

**Please review!**

"**Finally. Some real action. I thought it was going to be annoying girls the whole time!"**

** ~Esha**


	7. Dreaming?

Ally ran to the room. "DEAN DEANDEANDEAN SAAAAMM!" Then a confused Dean opened up the door behind her. "We're over here sweety." He replied.

Ally almost tackled Dean back into the room. "Clara's gone!"

"Son if a bitch!" Dean grabbed his jacket and gun before he and Sam stormed out.

"Clara and I were in the game room before the lights went out. Then she was gone." Ally made sure to bring her hula hoop this time. Ally wasn't sure if Clara was going to make it out alive becuase, they were side characters. And side characters always died.

Sam and Dean were investigating the crime scene. "What could've done this?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Hey I think I found some sulfur." Ally called out to the boys. Sure enough, there was some sulfur leading behind a vending machine. Most of the good items were out of stock anyways so that less people would come to this area.

They pushed the machine to the side to reveal a hole behind it.

Ω

Clara woke up to scence that looked familiar to when she started out. Blood dripped down her forehead to where she had been hit. _Ow ow ow. This hurts more than I thought it would._

"So you're awake." said a voice. Clara hated when villians said that. _1) Was the villian just constantly watching me? creepy and 2) It was such a typical villian line._

"I saw you with some certain hunters that I've got my eyes on." The demon stepped out of the shadows real movie villian like and showed his face. It was just the concierge that had given them the room. That could be a problem.

"I figured you'd be the perfect bait since you also have a unique set of skills." The concierge dropped down Clara's metal diary a bit far from her reach. "I guess it only works for you since, I couldn't make it work." He spat out. "I think I'll keep you after I'm done here."

"No. You won't!" Clara yelled. "You were never in the shows so that means YOU"RE NOT IMPORTANT!"

That made Clara get a one way ticket to unconciousness. Slapped with her own diary, there was one thing she was pretty sure of now. This was not a dream.


	8. A First

"Clara! Clara!" I could see Ally in front of me as I was slowly coming to. I could also see Sam and Dean fighting that concierge.

Sam was being pinned to the wall right before Dean attacked him. Then Dean got pinned and vice versa.

"Here. I'll cut you out." Ally started sawing the ropes typing me down.

"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Clara said weakly. As soon as Clara was free she scrambled to her diary. _How did they defeat demons back then?_ Clara gave up trying to remember and just drew the knife that could kill demons.

_It's a little early, but they kinda need it. _It popped up in front of me and I handed it to Ally.

"Sam!" Ally cried out since he was the one not pinned down at the moment. Ally didn't know how to throw a knife and didn't want to stab anybody (except for the demon) so she slid it across the floor. Unfortunately, she didn't slide it close enough to Sam though, because he got pinned to the wall just like Dean.

"I think I'll kil you nice and slowl-" the demon was cut off and fell to the ground, releasing Sam and Dean from his force choke. Behind him, Ally had stabbed the demon in the back.

"Ally," Clara smiled, "you gained, at least, a million bad ass points for that." Ally helped me up and I started to erase my picture of the knife. It was better to keep it just a one time thing to not mess everything up even more.

"What kind of knife can kill a demon?" Sam asked.

"Spoilers." Ally remarked.

The knife had completely gone away, luckily. And the four just stood there akwardly.

"Can you guys, uh, patch me up?" Clara asked shyly.

Ω

"Congrats on your first demon, Ally!" Clara handed Ally her own switchblade and (just in case she didn't like it) a phone, too. "Consider it a thanks on saving my ass back there."

"Well you would've done the same thing." Ally said.

"That was cheesy, Ally." They both laughed it off and settled into bed.

"And Ally?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"Nah, It can be scary and dangerous. But it's exciting. Maybe, we can also return to our old lives. Like, how hard can it really be to do that?"

**I want to put more of Sam and Dean into this. Aaaahh!**

** ~Esha**


	9. Future Helpings

That last kill was a lucky one. But it was bound to happen again. They had to train.

Sam and Dean taught the girls how to shoot and hold a gun. They basically stayed to the smaller handguns, though. They guided them through the movements and Clara and Ally got better throughout the day.

In return, Clara let them get some future help. She taught them how to make a devils trap and showed them the anitpossession tattoo. Of course, Sam and Dean would get the real ones and the girls had to stick to Sharpie.

Dean suggested getting one on his back but they convinced him to get it on his collarbone.

"Why do I have to have in that specific spot?" Dean asked.

"Just cuz." Both Clara and Ally said at the same time.

They also showed the boys some other ideas. "A wrist strap for your guns and knives so they don't get knocked out of your hand every few seconds." Clara suggested.

"And how 'bout saying christo. Like, you said it that one time that I'm not even sure has happened yet and you never say it again. It would help a lot."

"Yeah! You should've just said Christo instead of splashing me with cold water that first time!"

Everyone laughed for a while until, things got serious all of a sudden.

"I've been thinking." Sam started. " Couldn't you just poof up our dad here? I mean, you did that with Ally."

**Sorry it's so short guys. I did the best I could. Next update probably on Monday.**

** ~Esha**


	10. Twister

**Yay! My tenth chapter! I think, to celebrate, I am going to write a mini story. I think now I will do these every now and then just because. Although this won't take place with the real plot, some key points will still stand. Anyways, this is a lot longer than my usual ones.  
**

"You guys took forever!" Clara whined.

"We just came back here because we forgot something." Sam went straight to the bed and grabbed that something from underneath the pillow. _What? Why couldn't we find that before?_

"Hey. What is that!" Ally peered around Sam.

"Nothing." ANd then the two left.

"This. Is. BORING!" Ally sighed as she landed face first on the bed. "Can we draw something _now_?"

"Yeah. And I think I have an idea."

Ω

"Well, we now know that her brother died the same way as that mailman. But you know, Sam, that girl was a looker, huh?"

"Shut up. Why don't we just-" Then a familiar flash surrounded them both.

Ω

"So did it work?" The girls were surrounding the metal diary when they heard a knock on the door.

"Quick hide this!" Clara shoved the diary to Ally who ran into the bathroom. Clara wasn't supposed to open the door and the boys had their own key but then she heard a familiar voice at the door. Well, sort of familiar, anyway.

"Clara, I'm gonna kick. your. ASS!" She then heard a loud thump at the door. "Owwww! Son of a bitch!"

"Told you it wasn't gonna work Dean."

With a giggle. Clara opened the door a crack. "Hi guys. What can I do for you two... kids." Claral laughed at the sight of them. The two were 13 years old just like her (though Ally was technically older and therefore the boss, _but who has the magic notebook)_ Dean pushed Clara out the way and stormed in.

Clara took another look at the boys. Dean was taller than Sam and that was because Sam was smaller than everybody now. _Guess he didn't get his growth spurt yet._

"And now since I'm younger, I don't have to hold back, even if you are a girl!" Dean held up a fist but Clara was still laughing, that is, until she heard Ally scream. They all ran to the bathroom where Ally was. Luckily, Ally was okay, but something else wasn't.

My Diary!" Clara rushed over to the toilet where the book had already submerged itself in water.

"I'm sorry! I tripped!"

"Over what?! There's nothing here to trip on!"

"Hey. How come we didn't change back." Clara and Ally stopped their argument and looke at the boys.

"Um. It's okay. I'll just draw you back on a piece of paper. Actaully it was not okay. Several years of memories and feelings down the drain. Or down the toilet, rather.

Clara grabbed a piece of paper lying around and drew two stick figures lableing it 'normal Sam and Dean.' Nothing happened. "Huh."

"What do you mean, 'Huh' Oh man! I don't wanna go through puberty again!" Dean said, freaking out, while Sam grabbed the diary gingerly from the toilet.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." It was easier for Clara to be so calm now. Probably because they were all the same age, physically anyways. "I just think, um. I think I need another metal diary."

"Well, how do get one?" Sam held up the diary still soaking wet." We can't exactly drive anywhere. Just to get here, me and Dean had to dodge every police officer on the way here."

"I think I have an idea." Aly came put of the bathroom, still embarrased of her clumsy fall.

Ω

"_Is this a joke kid?" _Bobby yelled throught the phone.

"No. Bobby, it's me Sam."

"_Prove it"_

"You got so drunk you made out with a gun and when I tried to pull it away you almost shot me." Sam said quickly.

"_Boy! I told you not to tella anybody. Well, I guess that means that it's you all right. And you really dropped her diary in the toilet? I mean, Clara's buddy she poofed up did, not you."_

"Yes, can you find us a new one?"

"_I'll see what I can do."_ Then Bobby hung up.

Ω

"So you guys really did look like that when you were younger?" Ally asked.

"Yeah so, Dean said defensively pulling his eyes away from the tv. All of them have been waiting for Bobby for a couple hours. Sam was doing research on Clara and asking her many questions.

"Well it's just that, I thought different actors played the young you and Sam."

"Well were not actors."

"Hey. How 'bout we play a game!" Clara suggested cutting off Sam mid-question.

"How can you stay so calm." Dean said unexpectedly. "We're freakin children!" He sighed. "Now we're acting like one! And what about you. Have you ever wondered about your parents in all of this?" Clara tuned away looking sad for a moment.

"It doesn't matter." Clara then turned back with a forced smile on her face. "I just think that no time has passed in the real world. Anyways, you wouldn't want any chick flick moments. Right Dean? Let's just get on with the game. It's right over there. Sam can you get it?"

The games were on the top of a high cabinet. With one quick look at the now smaller Sam, he was usless for the job. "Nevermind." Clara went to the cabinet and shook it. All the board games went toppling down. "Aahh! Ouch." It wasn't the smartest idea but it got the games down.

"Twister? How do you play?" Sam asked.

"Clara you cruel cruel god." Ally said with a smile.

Ω

Bobby walked up to the door of their room. Luckily, when they called, he was close enough to get the job done. Not so luckily, they didn't sell any metal diaries. He had to make one himself. He did add a couple touch up though, like the metal infused with rock salt and it having a lock now. As he got closer he could here them inside.

"Don't put your hand there! On red, ON RED!"

"That's not what you do. Go from underneath!"

Oh god he hoped that he didn't just walk in on something. And they're all 13. He'll just knock loudly. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Get the door Clara.

"I can't I'm stuck!" Then Bobby heard a loud bang. "Nevermind!" Clara opened the door fully clothed and behind her was a twister mat. 'Thank god' he thought.

"Were you idjits doing this the whole time?" he asked.

"No, we also watched some movies. They both cried." Ally whispered to Bobby, although not so quietly.

"It was these stupid baby tear ducts!" Dean protested.

Bobby stepped inside and handed the diary to Clara. "There's a lock. Make your own combination." Clara twisted it this way and that and then opened it. She took out a pen and scribbled away,

Nothing happened.

"What? Why isn't this working!?" In desperation, she quickly wrote 'Dear Diary, Please work.' Then behind her was Sam and Dean. The REAL Sam and Dean. The both looked at each other and at themselves to see if everything was in place. "I guess it works if it's my diary."

Dean quickly patted he pants. "I'm back in business!"

"You don't know how hard it is not to be taller than you guys." Sam joked.

"I'm just glad you two are back." Bobby finally said.

**Happy Ending! Now Clara actually will have a new diary and a couple other things might come back into the main plot.**

** ~Esha**


	11. A She-Demon

**Back to the real story!**

_I've been thinking." Sam started. "Couldn't you just poof up our dad here? I mean, you did that with Ally._

It's not that simple!" Clara stuttered. The only reason she had stayed in this world was becuase she thought it was going to be fun. This was slighlty less than fun.

"Sure it is!" Dean said, finally excited for something. "If you need a picture or something I can give one to you."

"But I can't!" The diner was the busiest it had ever been. But with the clattering plates and the people talking it still couldn't be loud enough to be comfortable for Clara in this situation.

"Look, we gotta talk this over. It's.. Complicated." Ally had saved Clara once again and brought her outside to chat.

"I don't get it. Why is bringing our dad here such a hard task?" Clara exited the diner with that being the last thing she heard.

Ω

"Well, it would help them a lot." Ally finally said. It was a humid night and jusr being outside made Clara feel strange.

"But you know why we can't. This helps Sam with the whole 'Satan's Vessel' thing in the long run. I mean, WE'RE CHANGING HISTORY! We've already messed it up enough that they're considering making that choice. What happens if we actually do that!?"

"Okay. I get it Clara. SO we'll just tell them no."

"I know, but they're gonna be asking why and I don't know what to tell them."

"So" Ally had an idea. "We'll meet them halfway."

Ω

"'Bout time you came back!" Dean cried impatiently.

"So you thought about it?" Sam said.

"We can't do it." Ally said hurriedly.

"But, it's only because of something important. What we can do is give you hints. No one should know too much of their own future."

"Spoilers." Ally repeated.

"I can only say that you should watch out for Meg. She's gonna use you as bait for your dad. You guys are going to kill her. Well-" Ally clasped a hand over Clara's mouth to shut her up.

"I think we've said enough."

Ω

"Sammy, you never told me 'bout a Meg chick." Sam and Dean lagged behind so they can finally talk.

"Stop calling me Sammy, Dean. It's just Sam. Anyways, I didn't think she was that important."

"Oh. So you did meet a she-demon and you didn't bother telling me about it?!"

"Dean. But now we know we can't just play along as the bait. If we don't play along then we won't get to find dad."

"Just don't kiss her or anything Sammy."

**I'm making this up as I go along. So, even if they're negative ones, please review for a chance to get your ideas in here.**

** ~Esha**


	12. A Crazy Idea

"We're going to come back right?" Ally asked.

"Sure. If you want. But why? Can't we just hop form time to time and it will probably be the same for us."

"Yeah you're right. But it's so nice here. Can this time be our main time though?"

"Yeah yeah. Okay!" Clara was busy drawing in her diary. She needed to fill it up after the toilet incident. "We just need them to get back from their hunt."

"Yeah. And why weren't we allowed to go with them? Why couldn't I go with them and you can just stay here?" Ally said. Clara glared at her as she put the finishing touches on it. Then right in front of them, was this futuristic looking metel plate with a remote control along with it.

Sam and Dean bursted through the door with his gun in hand. Clara and Ally had never actually seen or remembered a show where they actually went home after a hunt. They usually just cut it off at the car or at a cliff hanger. What happened normally? It didn't seem that they were hurt. I just seemed like a successful hunt.

"Guys, we're leaving!" Ally said abruptly. She was geting bored and wanted some action to happen.

"Finally." Dean joked. "But I thought you were our biggest fans. Why would you leave us? " Dean laughed and turned the television on.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Back to the future!" Ally shouted. Now Dean was intrigued.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"I drew up a teleporter. It goes through episodes because, sadly, we are not your BIGGEST fans and I can hardly remember where and when a specific event happened. I also drew up a 'my world internet connection' for myself and Ally to get the info. And don't try to use it because I made it work only for me and Ally."

"Bam! LABELING!" Ally yelled.

"Also, time traveling can get confusing. Like, we're going into the future so you won't see us in a couple years. But we are coming right back to a couple seconds from now so you will see us. Alternate realities are hard."

"So we either have to wait for you for a couple years or a couple seconds?" Sam asked. He obviously did not follow what was happening.

"I think so yes." Clara replied.

"That's kind of risky. You don't know what you could get yourself into. And why are you doing it, anyways?"

"I just have to check if everything is happening like it's supposed to becuase we are obviously messing things up. And Sam. I know we told you she was dangerous but you have to still stalk her and pretend you like her/ not like her. I'm not exactly sure how you feel becuase that episode was confusing."

"Clara, come on!" Ally was getting impatient. She clicked a button and they were already off.

"See you soon!" Clara said.

"Or not!" Ally countered.

**I think somewhere along the way Clara became more mature than Ally except I was planning it the other way around. Anyways, sorry this was so short. I WILL update soon, though.**


	13. The SETOAP is Born

Season 6 Episode 12: Like A Virgin

Clara tapped 6, 1, 2 into the remote for the time machine. Or the S.E.T.O.A.P. It meant the Supernatural Episode Traveling On A Plate. The machine was basically a metal plate with a remote that went with it so Ally came up with a name. Ally also wanted Clara to put a disguise function so Clara made it into a salted carpet.

"So this is going to be the Sam and Dean that has waited for a couple years? How many years anyway?" Ally asked while they waited. For a state-of-the-art time machine, it took a while for it to get to the future.

"I think so. And I don't know how many years. Go check online." Clara was busy watching the screen on fast forward. She then put it on pause as soon as Sam woke up from getting his soul back. If nothing went wrong because of them, that was what was supposed to happen.

"After this, we are going to go somewhere fun, then. Okay?" Ally said as they landed into Bobby's room when Sam was hugging everybody.

"Hey guys!" Clara yelled out, and soon enough Clara and Ally took advantage of everyone's confused state and started hugging them, too.

"So I guess you remember us right?" Ally said slowly hoping not to get stabbed after they came back to their senses.

"How could we not. You only left very mysteriously on a time machine." Dean remarked.

"Anyways, Sam, I bet you must be hungry. You know, getting your soul back and everything." Everyone stared at Ally. "What? He's going to know soon anyways. Might as well speed it up."

"What did you-" Sam was cut off by a large sandwich appearing in front of him.

"You. Eat. And then we'll explain." Clara said abruptly. "You kinda lost your soul when you got out of the Pit. You still went hunting for about a year while you let Dean become 'normal' for a while until something hunted him again. And Cas was supposed to tell you this stuff later but _somebody_ couldn't wait for that to happen. Seriously, Ally, we went here to see if this was okay, not to mess up the future of the future."

"Yahh. But isn't it funner that way? And you can just zap everything back to normal with your magic diary."

"But we need a story plot, and story plots need problems. And this whole thing is becoming a Supernatural Scribblenauts thing. Why don't we just have fun while we're here." Everyone, again, was stunned and confused about what they were saying. Then, Ally turned around to Cas and proceeded to admire his trench coat.

"Say something funny!" Ally said.

"I don't understand. Dean, who are these girls?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. His voice is even deeper than in the shows."

"Look. Everything is going fine. Sammy got his soul back and he's not hurting anybody." Dean said.

"I can see that. I just wanted to make sure. And by the way. What your hunting is a dragon." Clara got tired of waiting and dragged Ally back onto the SETOAP and hit a button.

"So. Where next?" Ally asked.


	14. Urine Trouble

**Omgod. I am sorry for not updating.**

"Should we go back to them?" Ally asked.

"Nah. We can go anytime. I want to see Hallucifer. He's funny." Clara sat down in a chair. When travelling on the SETOAP, they were in a room with a mini fridge, microwave, two couches, and some laptops and desks. Clara searched on the Supernatural Wiki for which episode she was going to go to. "It is... Season 7...Episode 15." Clara continued to type it into the controller. "This is the one where you can see Hallucifer and he doesn't go away anymore for Sam." Clara drew up something also. "Two paper 3D glasses to wear if you wanna see and hear Hallucifer."

"Awesome. Let's go!" Ally then reached over and pushed play so they could teleport.

Ω

"Well this is uhh..." Dean started.

"I know what it is." Sam and Dean had gone back to Jeffery's apartment. They think a demon is coming after Jeffery and they have to go stop it.

"Look. I know it must have been hard." Sam said.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Lucifer interupted.

Suddenly, Clara and Ally appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hi again."

"Who.. who are these people?" Jeffery wimpered.

"Relac. These are just.. Old friends." Sam reassured.

"I haven't seen you guys in quite a while. Stupid glasses." Hallucifer spoke.

"They are not stupid!" Ally responded. That recieved a confused look from everyone there. Ally and Clara usually got that a lot. Sam proceded to shoo Lucifer away with his hand scar.

"Aww man. Why'd you do that?" Clara said to Sam. "Anyways. Why don't you tell us the story. We can help." Clara decided to move on with it until the library scene to speak to lucifer again. Maybe if someone else can see him, it wouldn't drive Sam so crazy.

Ω

The three (or four, if you counted Hallucifer) was in the library watching Marjorie Willis. The next victim according to Jeffery. There, Hallucifer went on and kept on blocking Sam's view.

"So Sam. You do know that we can see him, right?" Clara asked and laughed when she saw what he was doing. "Lucifer is such a child. Hm! That's not something you say everyday."

"Yeah. We can see it with these." Ally took off her 3D glasses and put them back on again. "I just don't know if its the real Lucifer or just your mind Lucifer."

"Come on Sam. Talk to me. It's been months." Lucifer pried.

"We'll talk to you. Since Sam is too busy." Ally said and turned to Sam "Just talk Sam. You don't need to look after this Marjorie chick anyways. Believe me. I know. I've watched this episode already."

"Just DO NOT let him help you. If you do, it'll get worse. If you want a hint, ask me. But do you know how awesome having an imaginary friend is? Even if it _is _Satan. It's still pretty cool."

"Yeah, you see Sammy, I am a _gift._" Lucifer responded.

"Hey I wonder what would happen if I..." Clara put a poked Lucifers hand. _It did feel real._ She then removed her glasses and kept her hand there. Now she was poking the table.

"Sam. How do you survive this?" Clara said. Then, all the people started slamming their heads on the tables.

"Aaah!" Clara stood up and recieved many stares and even more _Ssssshhh!_'s. Sam made Lucifer go away again and Clara apologized. "Sorry. Everyone. The book.. Um.. scared me." She back down and ducked her head.

"Come on, Sam. Pay attention to me. I'm bored." Despite Clara still being scared and embarrassed she and Ally both snickered, trying to keep their laughs to a minimum.

"Why do you think this is funny?" Sam was getting angry.

"You gotta admit. It was pretty funny." But after that, they stayed quiet. Clara only spoke again to warn Sam.

"Oh and don't go after that guy over there. They're just making out." Sam was reluctant and still got out of his chair.

"And your brother is in trouble in this REALLY HUGE PLOT TWIST!" Ally said. That stopped Sam.

"Where is he?" he said threatingly.

"Woah. I'm not the bad guy here." Clara said trying to calm him down. "Jeffery is."

Ω

Clara had told Sam where the two were so that Lucifer didn't have to help him. Maybe Sam won't be as crazy when they meet up with Cas and then Crazy Cas won't happen. Clara was going to miss the troubles of those episodes, but since it wasn't just a show anymore, she _had_ to help.

"Dean!" Sam called out.

"They went through that red door." Ally said. Sam raced forward. They saw Dean unconscious and Jeffrey still tying him up. Which was weird, Clara thought, because you always see what happens before and after the blackout. You never see the hero being actually tied up.

"Shoot him!" Clara and Hallucifer both yelled. They all looked at each other in confusion. This gave Jeffery some time to escape. But he wasn't fast enough. Sam had shot him and now he lay sprawled on the floor. Sam went to untie Dean. Clara ran for something to splash Dean with to wake him up. She saw a bucket and picked it up. She looked inside to see something that looked like water. With a careful hand, she reached in a checked to see if she was correct, all the while running to Dean. _Splash!_

Dean had woken up to a horrible smell.

"Oh that's gross." was all Ally could say.

"What the hell was that!" Dean mumbled groggily.

"I think it was pee." Clara flinched. "I'm sorry." Dean was tired enough that he didn't kill Clara but not so much as to splash her with some other strange liquid. It was blood.

Ω

They went home with Clara and Dean wrapped in some blankets. Clara had gotten Sam's jacket though, as a bonus. It was all quiet and that gave time for Clara to think a bit.

"I think we have to stay a while." She said. "We should actually help. Instead of just messing with your lives."

"What could you help with?" Dean said. He was still angry about the whole pee incident.

"Well, we know what going to happen, I have an awesome power, and we need to keep Sam sane."

"Is he here right now?" Dean asked.

"No." Ally said. She had her 3D glasses on still. "But is 'It's a Small World' playing on the radio?"

"Yeah." Sam interrupted. "Maybe you should stay."

**Have any awesome ideas or anything you want to tell the Winchesters? Write it down in the comments and maybe I'll add it in here :D**


	15. The Car Ride pt1

Clara sat down on the SETOAP. She was tired but she had so many fun things to do. She didn't exactly remember the last time she had slept. Her plan was to travel to the best episodes of Supernatural but all that had changed. She actually had a better mission. Help Sam and Dean. First, with Hallucifer, then with the angels, and so on. She didn't know what would happen when the episodes would stop. Will she return home? What would happen to Sam and Dean? She could always return back to episode 1 but reliving it over and over again doesn't sound as great.

This was still better than a normal life, though. She didn't understand why Sam hated it so much. Having demon blood, telekinetic powers, and being hot wasn't bad in her book. She didn't even miss home. Why was that?

Clara's thought were interrupted by Sam and Dean talking about another case. Man, they were loud. She wondered how they didn't get caught more often in public.

"I'm coming with." Clara said bluntly. She was still feeling a little woozy but decided she just needed a distraction.

"Have you been trained yet? Or in the future? Dammit, time traveling is confusing." Dean said.

Clara had wanted to lie. She hadn't gotten training but she could just draw her up some skill. But sometimes things had to be learned the hard way. And she would still remember it when she returned to her world. If she returned to her world. "I'm sure you can train me later. Hurry. Let's go."

Ally returned from whatever she was doing and stared quizzically to everyone packing. "We got a case already?"

"Yeah." Clara said, hoping to sound energetic. "We just think it's a werewolf, though."

"That sounds good! After you wanna poof up to the Supernatural convention?"

"We can't remember. We have to stay in this time zone."

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. Could they _not_ mess with their lives.

Ω

The car ride was long and made everyone sleepy, even with the blaring music. Clara was hoping for a 'broment' to happen but since this wasn't in an episode, she didn't expect to see one.

"So" Clara broke the silence "Are we helpful or just annoying?"

Sam stared back at her while Dean turned the music down a bit. Clara guessed they weren't used to people being so blunt. _How could they? I'm mean they __lie__ for a living._

"Is it confession time?" Ally perked up. "Ohh!" she searched for something to say to them. "Umm. Sam! Don't err. _Do_ anybody. Okay? Because whoever you make out with, dies. End of story."

Dean chuckled. Clara diverted them back to her original question.

"Are we just some tricksters who pop back in and out of your lives? I mean, that is what we do, but... I just don't want you to feel that we are monsters. We don't kill anybody. For fun, at least."

"I don't know what to feel about you two." Sam said. "I just know that whenever you guys turn up, things can get crazy."

Clara was just relieved that it was nothing negative, yet, at least. She was not going to like staying in a world revolving around two people who think she's a monster. "Do you guys want to watch Supernatural? One of the old episodes, of course." She said to lighten the mood. "I'll show you sometime."

"That would be an awesome episode where they just watch their own episodes." Ally said. " And I'll tell you about what people talk about, on the show. Like Destiel!" The girls were already jumping in their seats.

"What's that? Another angel?" Dean asked.

"Nope. It's Destiel as in Dean and Castiel." For a lot of people, it's pretty obvious you guys are in _looove._" Ally sang.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. Clara wondered if he was shipped Destiel, too.

"Don't laugh just yet, there is a lot more ships. Like Samifer and Wincest. Wincest, I think is just plain gross."

"Talking about Destiel, can you bring in Cas? I don't remember if he is 'dead' this time or what."

"Sure. Even _if_ he is dead, busy, or captured, I can just draw him up." Clara proceeded to scramble a stick figure onto the paper. "There." she finished.

"What am I doing here?" Cas questioned. He was answered by the hugs of Ally and Clara.

"Promise me you won't lose that trench coat. Okay Cas?" Ally pleaded. "Especially, in a laundromat."

"I don't understand." Cas said.

"We just need to know if you like Dean."


	16. The Car Ride pt2

"We just need to ask if you like Dean." Ally said.

"We share a profound bound. Yes." Cas said. Everyone sighed. This was not the answer they were looking for.

"Yes, we all know that you 'gripped him tight and rose him from perdition'" Ally continued. "We need to know if you _like _like him.

"I-"

"Oh just kiss already." Clara interrupted.

"But he is driving. That would be unsafe." he said.

That's it." Dean almost shouted. "Time for you to go Cas. Erase the picture clara." Sam thought that he saw his brother blushing.

"Clara did as she was told. "Bye Cas!"

After a while, Sam spoke up. "So what else can you tell us." Sam asked. Clara wasn't sure if he was really interested or just was hoping that they'd slip and give out future information.

"We have a love-hate relationship with Tuesday." Ally added. "And the song 'Heat of the Moment."

"What so special about a day, and that song."Dean asked.

"It's the day you repeatedly die." Clara answered. "It's pretty funny actually, until Wednesday."

"Yeah." Ally said. Heat of the Moment was the alarm, remember? You died by slipping in the shower, bad food, car crash, and Sam accidentally killed you, too. Those are just some of about 100."

"How exactly did you kill me by accident?" Dean asked.

"I... um... chopped you with an axe."

"And the new Supernatural episodes come out on Tuesday." Ally interrupted. _Nope, no broment here._ Ally thought.

"'Carry on my Wayward Son, is like the main theme song because the show doesn't really have one."

"And the show got even more satanic when Lucifer dropped by and became an awesome villain." Clara wondered about Hallucifer and if he was here. She was about to put on her 3D glasses when the car stopped. They had reached they're destination.

**This much words used to be long for me. Now I think that this is too short. (That's what she said.)**

**Anyways, suggestions below please!**

** ~Esha**


	17. Hugging The King Of Hell

Talking the whole way is much better than sleeping the whole way. Apparently in all the fanfics she has read about like her situation, thats what they usually did. _Pussies._

"I need dinner." She said.

"You guys go ahead." Sam insisted. "We'll just start researching. You got money?"

"Duh." Clara said, holding up her diary.

Clara got burgers, a taco, soup, pie, and a salad. She also asked for some plain fries.

"Why does Sam have to be so healthy?" Ally asked, almost disgusted. "And why so much food?"

"You'll see." Clara said, Leaving Ally a bit scared.

Ω

"We got food!" Clara chimed. "Hope you like cherry pie, Dean." They searched the bag for their food. After a while, Clara asked. "How do you summon Crowley?" Sam nearly choked on his food.

"Why do you need to know?" Sam said, coughing.

Ally was helping Sam and Dean by cutting up pictures and text for their wall thing. Clara always wondered who did those. Ally joined in on the lie. "It's for the future. We need to know it so we can save you guys. Again."

"Can't you guys just draw him, then?" Deans turn to question them.

"It looks cooler with the fire and stuff. Just tell me the ingredients."

"No it's too dangerous."

Clara sighed. "I can get it one way or the other. Just save all of us some time and tell me it now."

"Woah." Ally said teasingly. "That was already pretty demon like. Why do you need Crowley."

"I know," Clara said with a smile. "That line is usually said by the villain and it usually works. So I gave it a try. Was it good?"

"Meh. 4 out of 5."

"Yes. Okay Dean. What is it? I'll just summon him right in this room anyway."

Dean finally scribbled down the list and handed it to Clara. She promptly drew it up and added all the ingredients to the bowl. The last being a black powder thing.

There Crowley was standing under a devil's trap.

"What the-" Crowley was just about to take a sip of the drink in his hand when he realized where he was.

Like she did with everyone else, she hugged him. Crowley didn't really do anything because he was thinking that no one would be dumb enough to hug the King of Hell. Or maybe he just had one too many to drink.

"You're tied in first place as my favorite villain." Ally said as Clara stepped back to the safety behind the devil's trap.

"Is this a joke?" He said when he saw the Winchesters. "Because it isn't funny, Moose. And who are they?"

"I'm Clara and this is Ally." Clara said pointing.

"Hah. You called him Moose." Ally repeated, making Crowley even angrier.

"Yes. Yes. But what does that have to do with me!"

"Oh yeah. um." Clara fumbled and searched the beds. "Goddammit! Where's the salt?" She sighed and drew a new one.

"You're a witch?" Crowley said.

"No. I'm human." Clara began. "It's just whatever I draw, happens. So I can be a witch. Or a demon. Or a dude. I'm also from the freakin future! Well, their future, kinda." She pointed to the boys behind her.

"Interesting." Crowley mumbled.

"Do you have wifi in Hell?" Ally asked, breaking Crowley's train of thought.

"What?"

"Becuase you have a number and that means you have connection down there. That means demons, or anyone with demon blood, "she pointed to Sam. "gets wifi from Hell. So that's why Sam always has internet connection."

"Boom. Logic." Clara said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but" Dean started. " let the poor guy go."

Clara gave the fries Ally had sprinkled with rock salt to Crowley. "Eat and we'll let you go." Crowley couldn't even touch it. The salt hung onto him due to the sticky grease. She handed him some salt water to wash it off. The saltwater had no affect. Maybe the salt had to be not dissolved into something so it could work.

"Oh. And one more tip." Clara turned around. "Why don't you say Christo more often?" Behind her, Crowley flinched. "Oh sorry!" She said. "We should probably let you go now."

Clara ran over to wipe away the paint. She wondered why the demons could just do that. Why did they have to always crack the floor or something.

"Clara watch out!" Sam yelled. But it was already to late. Clara and Crowley were gone.

**Bam! Cliff hanger!**

**Leave suggestions down below! It always helps. (What is Dean's favorite type of pie? I just went with cherry.)**

** ~Esha**


	18. Sleeping Through the Torture

The next thing Clara saw a prison-like cell. More like a torture chamber. She was strapped into a chair and al she could hear was soft music coming through the walls.

"Hello Mouse." Crowley said as he entered the room. The cart he pushed held every torturing instrument imaginable.

"Oh. So I'm a Mouse?" Clara shot back softly. _Goddammit I'm too weak to deal with this. Much less, be tortured._

"So you're going to tell me everything you know." He said while picking up a knife to polish it.

"Clara quickly thought of a plan. It wasn't going to be a good one, but it would save her some time.

"Gladly," she said, which left Crowley shocked. Again. "I'm not from this world, anyways."

"What, so your actually an alien?" he said, getting angry.

"I'll tell you everything _after_ you untie me and let me sleep for a while. A short nap will do." she said nonchalantly.

Ω

"What are we going to do now?" cried Sam. "He could've taken her anywhere."

"I have an idea." Ally picked up a remote for the SETOAP. There's a tracking device in the time machine and I can track it with this remote. It's not like we weren't prepared."

"This might be too easy." Dean mumbled.

Ω

Clara woke up to the same scene, except without Crowley. She wasn't strapped to the table anymore and had a blood stained cloth covering her. "Just like home." she joked. "Eh Crowley! I'm awake!"

Crowley showed up for a few seconds later. "You might be the weirdest prisoner I've had."

"Thank you." she replied. "But I prefer the term 'eccentric guest.' I am, after all, staying here just because I want to. I do love to talk about myself. Now." Clara stood up from the table/bed. "Before my friends show up, let's walk and talk."

Clara had hoped her whole speech had let her seem powerful enough so she could have some fun before the save. Or the torture. Or her death.

It had seemed to work because Crowley had opened the door with a creak. Either that or this was _all_ part of his plan.

"Okay, she breathed. "Where should I start." They walked down a long hallway with other tortured creatures reaching their hands out or cowering in a corner. "So I used to be normal. Kinda. I lived in this parallel dimension where all this," Clara said motioning all around her "is a show. Currently, I have one theory, as to why I have these powers. Since this is a show in my universe, pictures can change it and add to it. So all I have to do is draw a picture."

"And how do you know the future?" Crowley questioned. He was pretty annoyed but he was getting the information he needed. As for Clara, it was creeping her out that she could have a normal conversation in a not-so-normal setting.

"The episodes are ahead. That and my ability to time travel." They turned a corner. "I haven't watched all the episodes yet, but so far, it's not looking good for you."

Now, Crowley was intrigued. "What happens to me?"

"Well, at first, I thought that you were going to win, but that never happens in shows so you didn't. I think they cured you."

"Cured me. How?"

"With pure blood or something. It was to close the gates of Hell. And for the last shot of blood, you _wanted_ to be cured."

Not being told the whole truth left Crowley being a bit scared and confused.

"I can tell you so tips though. Sam is afraid of clowns and Dean is afraid of flying. Castiel will come back in a few months. And... Dick has the Word of God which only Kevin can read."

"How do I know that you're not lieing to me?"

"Because. I'm _experimenting._" She replied. "Also, our time is up."

Clara just wanted to scare Crowley a bit in thinking that Sam and Dean were here, but they actually were. Well, Ally got there first. She poured a huge bucket of holy water on him. While they ran, Clara shouted back at him. "I will let you remember the _first_ part of our conversation."

"Stop here." Ally said for a while.

"What? Why?" Clara responded.

"I think I forgot the way out."

"You're lucky I took the grand tour. And where is Sam and Dean?"

"Why do think Crowley isn't after us?"

"Oh, but there's another problem." Clara grabbed Ally's arm.

"What's that?"

"Him." A tall demon started to run the other way but were too slow. Clara was force choked against the wall. Ally, not being the main target, was flung across the hall.

Clara was being choked into unconsciousness and the last thing she heard was a loud bell ringing.


	19. The Limousine

Clara woke up on a comfy bed. Well, comfier than a metal torturing table. This was probably the most sleep she's had for a while and for most of it, she didn't know if she would wake back up again.

She sat up and then quickly regretted it. The whole room seemed to spin. She just shut her eyes closed and asked whoever was in the room with her. "What happened?"

Ally was the one who answered. "That demon almost choked you. I thought that we were going to be _true_ Supernatural side characters and die, _but,_ lucky for you, I turned on the fire alarm and triggered the sprinklers. Remember that whole _holy water sewer system?_"

Clara opened her eyes to see that she was in a different motel room and it was only her and Ally in there. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"They went to fight that werewolf. Since I was here, they thought it was pretty safe. Boy, they are stupid."

Clara's head was starting to clear again and she just sat there looking for her diary. "I don't know how they do it?"

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business?" Ally joked.

"No. I mean, waiting. Between episodes are sometimes months before another case." Clara grabbed the diary and drew up some things.

"You don't want to just rest?" Ally questioned. "You did, just get captured by Crowley.

"Which reminds me. I gotta erase his memory of those hints I told him. No use for him to get demon clowns teleporting Sam and Dean onto an airplane." Clara drew a quick drawing of what she wanted Crowley to forget.

"Make him forget you escaping, too. That would mess him up. 'Where's the girl?' and every demon would be like 'she freakin' escaped. What are you on?'" Then Ally proceded to laugh at her own joke.

While Ally joked, Clara had scribbled more things down on her notebook. "Come on." Clara said getting up slowly. "The limo's waiting for us."

Outside, what seemed to be Batman's butler, was standing in front of the limo. "Madame Clarissa. Madame Alondra"

When they got into the limo, Clara handed the driver a GPS that simple went to wherever Sam and Dean were. Throughout the whole limo ride they laughed and told jokes. Some about why they didn't just 'retire' hunting and draw up a mansion. Others about why Sam's hair is so perfect. Either way, it distracted them from the agony up ahead.

**Here is your cliff hanger that you **_**love**_** so much.**

** ~Esha**


	20. The Good Kills and the Bad

The ride ended up in another abandoned factory much like the one Crowley had imprisoned Clara in, except without all the angel proofing and demon guards. They guessed that this wasn't an experienced werewolf that they were hunting. They exited the limo and Clara quickly erased its picture, but made sure to say goodbye to 'Alfred.' The two were already armed with guns, flashlights, and knives. Ally had made Clara at least, _try_ to draw something nicely, instead of just stick people. The weapons had actually looked pretty good despite them drawing it with 0 skills. Ally had cracked up and maybe gagged a little a while after when she thought of drawing random dicks in her diary.

They laughed all the way there. But now all that playfulness was gone. They had to be serious for once and not laugh and mess up Sam and Dean by accident. If they wanted to mess them up, it would be on purpose.

They thought about going through the front entrance but everything was locked. They had no lock-picking skills and wasn't strong enough to break down a door. This was going to be harder than they thought. That was then they saw a trail of blood. It lead to a broken window. The window was higher than them and Ally had already cut herself on one of the broken pieces.

"Ow! How can anybody smash through a glass window and _not_ get cut!?" Ally whispered.

_God Damn, we're short_. Great. Now even without the tower of a moose being here, she still was reminded that they were small. Luckily, there was a large bin beside them to climb onto.

Inside the factory was a completely different place. It was darker and dustier there. They turned their flashlights on and steadied their gun like they had seen in the show. That seemed like enough proper training for them. They could easily see the trail of blood and where the missed bullets had gone.

"Are the police and everyone else just dumb here? How did they not become most wanted earlier?" Ally said.

"Ssshhh!" Clara could hear some voices already coming form around the corner.

"When I get free from here I'm going to kick all of your asses!" Apparently Dean was trapped. But, werewolves don't trap people, right?

A loud bark was the response followed by a woman's voice. "Not yet. The chef hasn't prepared him yet. You see, I am a_ picky_ eater."

Clara peeked around the corner to see what was happening. What she saw almost made her shout._There's a freakin' vamp with werewolf goons!_ Clara held up three fingers to Ally. Then she remembered the thing about the chef and held up another finger. Ally pushed Clara out of the way and looked for herself. She almost fainted at the sight. Ally started motioning for Clara to draw some more weapons that would help. The small knife would obviously not kill a vampire. Clara drew a machete and an axe. That was all she could do to help.

Clara pulled Ally away from the crime scene. "They hadn't noticed us yet so I'll be bait and you get Dean free."

"You better stay alive or I'll kill you." Ally responded and then ran down the hallway.

"Hey assbutts!" Clara yelled and walked up, her voice and knees shaking. She shot the werewolf and the vampire. Where she shot the vampire should've killed it but it just made her even angrier. Clara was lucky enough for the werewolf though. She had only shot it in the shoulder and that made it leap after her.

"Holy shit!" Clara yelled and ran somewhere that she hoped wasn't a dead end.

Meanwhile, Ally had tried to cut Dean free but he had already done it himself. He was just waiting for the right time to bust out and this distraction was just as good as any.

Ally then noticed that one of the 'dynamic duo' was missing. "Where's Sam?"

"I think he's in the kitchen. Let's go."

Ally and Dean ran into the kitchen hearing gunshots from Clara and an enraged scream from the female vampire from earlier. They came in at the right moment: right before the chef vamp cut off Sam's head. Dean put a bullet right in the middle of his eyes. Dean then ran to finish the job. Ally ran to cut Sam free.

Then, they heard Clara scream. It was like an endless goose chase.

Clara was on the floor with the werewolf trying to chomp her to pieces. Bam! She hit it right in the jaw with the gun and that slim moment let her reach for her knife. Stabbing a werewolf is like trying to cut cardboard with safety scissors, it's slightly possible, but very messy. Ally and Sam came in right when the werewolf had dropped dead.

"How many are left?" Clara asked. Then they all heard the last vampire's screams.

"None. I guess!" Ally answered.

Ω

They were all in the impala and Clara had just begun to erase her weapons.

"So is that how it is most of the time?" Ally asked.

"If you mean it being fast paced and brutal, yes." Dean replied. "You guys could've gotten yourselves killed."

"Yeah. But we saved you guys. And that's how you guys do it anyways. Sacrificing _anything_ for each other. Besides, if we died we'd probably come back alive again. It always seems that way for you two."

"STOP THE CAR!" Clara screamed at the top of her lungs. Dean slammed his foot on the brakes and everyone lurched forward. Clara could have sworn that she saw a figure fade away right in front of where the Impala stopped. She thought she had heard the figure say "Clara. Go home."


	21. Go Home, Clara

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Post Them Down Below!**

"Is everyone okay?" Sam said, feeling a large bump swelling up on his forehead. Luckily, no one had any serious injuries.

"Why'd you want us to stop, Clara?!" Dean asked.

Clara hardly even knew why herself. "I thought. I saw someone... On the road."

"No one's there." Ally replied.

"Well there was." Clara said,trying to convince them but still trying to convince herself. "And I think... it said something. I think it wants me to go back home."

Ω

"So.. What. Now some ghost, or whatever this thing is, wants you to go back to your real world?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah." Clara mumbled. They had gone to the nearest motel to rest and fix up any bumps and bruises.

"Has this happened before?" Sam asked.

"You mean traveling into a TV show to meet her favorite characters and have superpowers? No. It hasn't happened before." Clara almost shouted. She was going to rant more, but decided that it would be a lot better to cooperate.

Clara sighed. "If you mean, actual figures telling me to go home, no. But other things have happened. I kept on seeing pieces of my world. Or at least, my house and other places I used to go to. I just kept on thinking that I was seeing things or getting homesick." Clara buried her head in her hands.

"What about you, Ally. Has any of this happened to you?"

"No. Nothing." Ally replied. "No home hallucinations or figures talking to me."

Clara felt half relieved and half envious of her friend. She didn't want to put this 'curse' on Ally but didn't want to go through it alone.

Suddenly, Sam closed his laptop. "I haven't found anything on this. Maybe you were just homesick and maybe Crowley hired some demon to scare and kill you."

"No." Clara reasoned. "I gave him a total mind wipe. Oh wait. Half mind wipe."

"Couldn't you just erase his memory again?" Dean asked.

"Well, by this time he could've told other demons and he probably had Clara on camera, too." Ally told them.

"Looks like we gotta find Crowley then."

They set off on the road again quickly. That killer prank had left Clara pissed. _Why'd Crowley had to scare and kill. If he'd just sent demons, that would be much easier to fight._ She stared out the window and for the first time, the ride was silent.

Ω

Images flashed through Clara's mind. First it was just a regular hunt. The demons were cornered inside a house. But this house wasn't abandoned, it was cozy. It was familiar. She heard something behind her and spun around but got knocked on the floor. There was her mother, holding a bloodied golf club. She then reached for Clara's dropped knife. _What are you doing?_ Clara tried to scream for Sam or Dean or anyone but all that came out was a tiny shriek.

Her mother's eyes went completely black. Behind her was the same figure from the road. It looked completely like a shadow had come to life. It didn't move its mouth but Clara heard every piercing word. "GO HOME! GO BACK! OR ELSE."

Then her mother stabbed the knife into her heart.


	22. The Bucket List

Clara woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at no one. The situation was already uncomfortable, the sweat made it worse. It was a reminder that everything could not be care free, and if sweat's main purpose was to keep you cool, why would it do what it does right now?

She had woken up Ally and Sam and they both stared at her quizzically. What could she say to them? "I don't think this is Crowley's doing."

Ω

They had stopped at a half empty diner. "What do you mean, Crowley didn't do this?" Sam asked after the waitress left.

"It just seemed to powerful." Clara took a sip of her iced tea. "Yes, there was a demon there. But it seemed like an even greater warning."

By the looks on their faces, they didn't understand. "I need to used the bathroom." Clara stood up and a pain shot through her whole body. She collapsed and saw the same shadowy figure. _You have ten days. If you don't leave, your world will be in danger._

Clara was on the floor gasping for breath. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't care, her head hurt too much. "Ten days." she breathed. "Ten days."

Ω

Nothing was going well. Of course, Clara had wanted to go back home, but she didn't know if she could return here. They were all back on the road again but didn't really know what to do.

"So now we have ten days to get you two back home and we don't know how." Dean burst out.

"It's not working." Clara said shockingly. She had tried to draw a portal to her world, but nothing showed up. She could draw anything else, but the portal was just too powerful to pop up.

"I know what we can do." Ally butted in. "We can ask for help."

"From who? I can't think of anybody else besides the Doctor who knows about this, and I already tried to draw him up!" Clara held up her notebook showing a very simple drawing of a man in a bow tie and fez.

"Well, there's Gabriel. And Zachariah. Didn't they teleport you into different places."

"Then let's go." Dean said quickly.

"We're leaving you here." Clara responded.

"What! You need our help!"

"Yes, but not _you_ you. We're getting help from the past you."

"Besides," Ally said. "You guys have a lot on your hands. You have to keep your eyes out for Hallucifer, Dean. It gets pretty messy pretty fast."

Clara put down the SETOAP on the floor and said their goodbyes. "I _really_ hope that the shadow meant ten days in_ my _time."

Then they disappeared.

Ω

Clara sat down on the couch in the SETOAP. Ally was already doing her research on what show with Gabriel they should go to. Clara did something else.

"I think I found it." Ally said after a while. "I- Clara. What are you doing."

"Making a Bucket List. If I leave here forever, it's like I died. So in these ten days, I'm going to have the best fun ever!"

**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ**

**I need ALL your ideas for what Clara should put in her bucket list. This may be the last chance to input your ideas. Ever want to have Dean and Sam have a unicorn race? Right it in the reviews!**

** ~Esha**


	23. Just a List

**This is Clara's Bucket List so far...**

**1)Meet Gabriel**

**2)Watch Supernatural with Sam, Dean, and Cas (and have fun)**

** FeHula Hoop Competition ^**

**3)Try Demon Blood & compare with regular blood (then Sam's mixed blood)**

**4)Meet Chuck**

**5)Meet Kevin**

**6)Visit Hell**

**7)Visit Heaven**

**8)Visit Purgatory**

**9)Find out why and who wants me to got back to my world**

**10)Cosplay (yay!)**

**Sorry that this isn't a story. The next one is soon, though :)**


	24. Meet Gabriel

Clara finished writing her bucket list and Ally found out which episode for them to go to. They were going to meet Gabriel at "Changing Channels." Ally tapped in Season 5, Episode 8.

Ω

"No. That's not gonna happen." Dean said.

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sad seriously. "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers. Endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real."

"You are partially correct." Clara said as she stepped out of the SETOAP. "Hi again guys."

"Who are these girls?" Gabriel questioned.

"We come in peace. Kinda." Ally answered. "I'm Ally and that's my magical friend, Clara."

"Well not magical enough, I guess." Clara muttered.

"And I would hug you, but I am not fire proof." Ally said as she motioned to the ring of fire around Gabriel.

"What are you guys doing here. We were kinda in the middle of something." Sam said.

"Well we need help."

"We'll help you later." Dean said. They were obviously in a rush to get some answers.

"Not from you two, ya dumb butts. From _him._" Ally pointed to Gabriel again.

"Let me explain." Clara jumped in. "Some random, I'm suspecting powerful, shadow guy said that I had to go back to my own home which is a dimension where all of Sam and Dean's adventures really is just a TV show. I used to be able to draw something and then it will pop up but now I can't draw something to bring me back to my world. The shadow guy said I have ten days or else the two worlds would collide."

"And why should I help you? If you haven't noticed, I also have to deal with an apocalypse."

"Oh. Umm. It'll be fun? And I will let you ride in my time traveling SETOAP. That means away from the apocalypse and you get to mess with Sam and Dean's life."

She could still see that Gabriel wasn't buying. "There's an unlimited desert buffet in the SETOAP." Ally quickly added.

"Deal." Gabriel said smirking.

Clara made a mental note to add a desert buffet inside.

"Sorry to steal him away from you two but, in all fairness, he wasn't going to help right now anyways." Ally said. Then she walked to the fire alarm to pull it.

"Wait." Clara said. "Where's Cas?"

"I almost forgot." Gabriel said. He snapped and Castiel showed up in front of them. Clara was more focused on how he could snap and she couldn't.

After Cas showed, Ally pulled the alarm. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Ally said, stealing Dean's actual line.

Clara took out her diary and added Gabriel onto the list of people who could enter it. "Let's go." They all disappeared into the SETOAP making the girls and Gabriel have the dramatic exit the boys were supposed to do.

**I promise more Gabriel craziness in the chapters to come.**

** ~Esha**


	25. I Don't Care For Spoilers

Clara crossed out 'Meet Gabriel' on her list. She also quickly added the desert buffet and sat down on the couch with Ally.

"So what can you tell me about getting us home." Ally asked.

"Well I think I know a spell. The items are a bit hard to find but not impossible." Gabriel said as he made himself a banana split. "But the only hard part is that the spell isn't all that powerful so we need to..." He poured whipped cream into his mouth. "know 'ich diension you ive in."

"What?" Ally said.

"He said that he needs to know which dimension we live in." Clara cleared up.

"How'd you understand him?"

"I have a baby brother. Duh."

"But." Gabriel sat down at a table. "You said that in ten days the worlds will collide. Right?" Clara slowly nodded her head. "Well, that means that the dimensions will be linked! So just a second before the eleventh day and before the link becomes permanent we say the spell and-BAM- you're in your own world."

"So we just wait this whole thing out?" Clara said.

"Yep. Pretty much. Oh and here's the list of stuff you need for the spell. I wanna see if your 'powers' are anything like mine."

Clara grabbed the list and started drawing, They were simple enough ingredients like roots and rabbit hearts and she had no problem drawing it up. She made sure to put the organs in a jar so she wouldn't touch them. Clara was also thinking a way of repaying Gabriel.

"Where do angels go when they die?" Clara asked.

"I don't know. We just won't exist anymore, i guess." Gabriel said kicking his feet onto the table. For Clara, it was really hard to stay nonchalant with someone else being nonchalant. It was like a rule that one person, at least, had to be freaking out.

"Well, do you want to go to heaven? Like, a human, I mean."

"Yeah." Ally agreed. "If I were you I'd want to repeat some awesome moments."

"I don't know. Maybe it'd be nice to finally get some rest."

"Well, if you do change your mind, I might be able to get you a ticket to heaven." Clara finished. This was an awkward conversation from beginning to end. Thankfully, Ally saved her from an awkward silence.

"So what's next on your list?" she asked.

While Clara opened her diary Gabriel asked, "What list."

"I have a bucket list of things to do before I leave my world. I also want to stay in this world but I guess all good things have to end, right?" Clara flipped to the page. "Okay so the next thing to do is just watch Supernatural and party with Sam and Dean."

"Cool. Don't forget Cas and then Gabe now. Which episode?"

"Did you just call me Gabe?" he asked.

"Umm. Let's meet up with them after the Supernatural convention." Clara said, completely ignoring Gabe.

"This should be fun." Gabriel said as he materialized some more whipped cream.

"Wait. I just remembered. We gotta tie some loose ends." Clara said and tapped in some buttons.

They all landed a second later from the first time they entered the SETOAP.

"We're back!" Clara shouted.

"So how's the future like?" Dean asked. "Am I still this good looking?"

"Of course, but we just came here for a few seconds to explain everything. Then we'll hop back into the time vortex and be on our way." Ally said.

"Who's he?" Sam said looking at Gabriel.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm one of the good guys." Gabriel said.

"Yeah right." Clara said. She started to speed through her whole story. "And that's why we have to leave. And if I ask you for a favor now and then, just remember, it's all part of my bucket list."

"But who wants you to leave?" Sam asked.

"That's why I came here. I also wanted to ask for you guys to keep an eye out for anything like this. I know you have a lot on your plate, like, so far, 9 seasons worth of stuff, but just if you stumble across anything."

"Come on." Gabriel said. "Let's get to the exciting parts."

"Okay. Bye guys!"

Ω

Sam excitedly walked up to the Impala to tell Dean that he might have a lead on where the colt was. After all this Reality TV craziness he really wanted all the fiction nonsense to actually make sense. He wasn't getting that anytime soon though.

"Hug attack!" Clara yelled from behind. Sam and Dean already knew who it was and gave her the Alpha Hug Maneuver #62. It had worked but got Clara even more fired up. "Looks like you are already in the gaming mood."

"We can't do any of your crazy right now. We have to find the colt." Dean said seriously.

"I'll be out of your hair in a couple days anyways. And this is your one chance to SEE THE FUTURE!"

"And why is he still with you?" Sam asked.

"He's helping. Him snapping is much easier than drawing up the whole scene." Then with one snap of Gabriel's fingers, they were in a fancy hotel room fit with a flat screen TV, perfect for watching Supernatural on.

And sitting there was also Cas. Clara had plucked out human Cas for a very specific reason. "Hi Cas. We're going to watch some of the best shows ever! Oh and here." Clara handed him a proper suit and his trench coat back. He just wasn't the same with out it. "The bathroom's over there. Go get changed before we start."

When Cas entered the bathroom she said to everyone. "Cas is human later on and don't ask me questions."

Clara got up to turn on the TV. She put it on Netflix and asked which episode to watch first. "Funny, bromantic, sad, or action?"

"Action." Dean said. He really wanted to get away but he knew that with a Trickster/Angel and Clara here, it was better to play along. And this would be good to get some information.

**Guys, any episodes you want them all to watch? I'm tingling with excitement!  
**

**~Esha**


	26. It's not natural It's Supernatural

**Spoilers all around guys, don't say I didn't warn ya.**

"What about the future for everyone?" Clara decided when Cas finally came back. "This is set in 2014 so _I_ don't even know if this is going to happen."

Clara had watched everyone's reactions more than the actual episode. First, she saw their 'not bad' face for the title screen of Supernatural and then Sam and Dean's 'guilty and sad face for when Dean sad that it was better for him and Sammy to stay apart. Funny moments like when Dean said he wore panties and enjoyed it, made him embarrassed. Mostly everybody was confused to see a wasted Cas getting ready for an orgy. It left everyone on a sour note, though Clara decided it was time for something with a happier ending.

"Well, that wasn't _so bad._" Clara tried to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we try this then." Ally clicked on Dog Dean Afternoon and hoped that this ended well. "Let's see if you can figure this out before TV Sam and Dean do."

Luckily, everyone cracks up more than the Sam and Dean did in the episode. It's much funnier if it's not happening to you.

"Dean let the dogs out." Ally whispered silently and they all laughed at the lame joke. (except Cas. (i don't understand that reference))

"Wait, so I'm possessed? And Dean let me?" Sam asked, trying and failing not to get angry before getting real facts.

"This episode is one of the recent ones and so far Zeke is good and Dean only did that because you were dying. Don't get mad at him."

"Because isn't it time for something?" Ally asked. "If you want more information, you're gonna hafta play the games." She finished in a sing song voice.

Clara drew up costumes and they showed up in a neat rows on the coat rack.

"Okay, I will be Ruby. Ally is Meg. Dean is Cas. WIth the awesome wings, of course. Sam is Moose. Cas is Dean, And Gabriel will be Sam."

"Hurry up guys! There's enough rooms for all of us." Clara said and then ran off. "This is going to be soo fun!"

Ω

Everyone stumbled back into the main room with the costumes on. Sam wasn't really a character but he did look really cute!

"Why am I a moose?" Sam asked. He wore a full on moose costume. It looked more like footie pajamas and he had moose antlers that messed up his hair. He had a white belly and the rest was just brown fur. Clara took out her phone and snapped a photo.

"I think you know why." Ally responded.

"Now why is nobody dressed up like me?" Gabriel said. He was dressed up like Sam and was the real life Sabriel. He wore the jacket that Sam always wore, a plaid shirt, and normal jeans. He looked like any 'normal' person, but the Supernatural fans, this would always be Sam's look.

The same thing went for Castiel. Or 'Destiel'. He was wearing Dean's usual attire. Clara still kind of missed the trench coat, though.

Dean's outfit was really recognizable. He was wearing Cas's actual trench coat that looked short on him, and a suit. He had on medium sized wings and kept on bumping them on every piece of furniture. "How do you keep these things still!" Dean shouted as he knocked over his third lamp.

Clara and Ally wore the correct outfit and wore wigs to match. They also wore play devil horns just for the fun of it. Clara took pictures of everybody and then went for the group photo. "I hope I can bring these pictures back with me. Maybe I'll even show it to Jensen and Jared. Either they will think it was real or just very well photoshopped." Clara set her camera on a timer and rushed to join everybody. "Cheese!" Gabriel was getting tired of dressing up like Sam but both of the girls forced them to stay in their costumes.

"I won't show anymore episodes then." Clara said.

"Fine." and a collective sigh built up around the room.

"How bout I draw us up some snacks before the next episode?" Clara drew a cheeseburger for Dean and Cas, some more candy for Gabe, and salad thing for Sam. She added something extra to Gabe and Sam's food, though. She also drew up some hair accessories.

"What are those for?" Dean asked.

"I get bored." was the only thing Clara said. "Okay so this episode is going to happen in a little while. So I am giving _major_ spoilers. I don't really know what problems it will cause, but hey, I can always fix them. Right? Or I'll bring you guys back from the dead or something."

Clara still watch the boys expression. Gabriel seemed a little bit less interested since he wasn't in it, but it was a _show of what was about to happen_. Cas was watching intently. Sam and Gabe, though interested, had a hard time staying awake. Sam and Dean exchange a mushy look when Dean says that if Sam wants to say yes as a plan, Dean will back him up. Then Dean's face seemed to be fighting off many emotions, while still looking buff and stoic, when Sam's leaves, possessed by Lucifer.

They got up to the part where Sam beats Dean almost to death. Before they could finish, Clara stopped the video. "You''ll just have to find out on your own time, Dean."

"Cas and Bobby are dead?" Dean asked, even sadder.

"No. They live through that, Dean." Clara didn't want Dean to start crying, feeling really, truly, alone. "Future Cas is here, right?"

"Yes. I'm alive." Cas stood up. "God put me back together."

"But you're human."

"Don't trust Metatron." Was all Cas was able to say before Clara put some bottles in his hand.

"What are these for?" Dean asked.

"We're going to do Sam and Gabe's hair." Ally said already tugging at Gabriel's hair.

"Sammy's not going to let you do that." Dean replied.

"I don't _Sammy's_ going to stop me." Clara said, motioning to the (not literally, guys) sleeping moose.

"He's gonna wake up." Cas said.

"Then be quiet." Ally said. She sighed after realizing that Gabe's hair was just a bit too short. "Give me a wig and some magic glue. You know, the one that comes off mess clean if you add water."

Clara smiled and drew them up for her.

"Much better." Ally said and returned to work.

Clara was going to highlight Sam's hair pink first. She had never done something like this before and she doesn't even wear make up. So when she applied the dye to Sam's hair, it got on his face. She went into the bathroom to get a cup of water so she could get it off (and future mistakes).

"Okay, Dean get my phone and take a pict- ahh!" Clara tripped over the rug and spilled some all over Sam's face. Looks like they were going to get caught!

**Yikes! She didn't even get to finish his hair!**

**~Esha**


	27. Sleeping Drugs and Fishtail Braids

Everyone in the room stood still waiting for Sam to wake up and ruin everything.

But he didn't.

He just snorted in his sleep, turned a bit, and kept on snoring, with the water pouring down his face and onto the moose outfit.

"Weird. Sammy usually would wake up by now. He'd have to be put under a _spell_ to be sleeping like-" Dean stopped and turned to Clara, furious. "What did you do to my brother!"

Clara raised both arms up in defense. "Relax! I just put bit of sleeping powder in his and Gabe's food. They'll wake up as soon as I erase the picture." Dean had calmed down a bit realizing that this was as close to normal and innocent that Clara and Ally would get. Drugging a thirty something year old man in a moose suit.

"Just help me, prank them. Please!" Clara looked up to them with her puppy dog eyes and Ally joined in, too.

"I could use some fun." Dean just said.

Ω

"Cas can you grab me some more glue?" Ally said. Cas was helping Ally and Dean was helping Clara. Ally was done styling the wig and was ready to put it onto Gabe's head. She had done a fish tail braid which was a very good one considering that it was on a wig. Ally and Cas started to glue it onto Gabriel's head. And the glue would wash off, so no harm done. Yet.

Cas almost looked like he was enjoying himself and Ally was giving good lessons on how to braid and style hair.

Sam's hair was almost done drying and was bright pink (and FABULOUS, I should add) and Clara was going to do a braid she looked up online. It didn't really have a name but it looked really pretty. She could even add flowers and hair clips. It looked like a wrapped around braid from the front.

"Hold this piece." Clara said to Dean as she started braiding the first part.

"This takes a lot of time. How are we going to finish off the prank?" Dean asked.

"Well. We kinda need you to act. And God knows that you can't." Ally said while getting Cas's hands stuck in some glue. "Ahh. Hurry Cas and wash it off."

"Act? I can act." Dean argued.

"Yeah. You can lie. But that's not the whole part of acting. But this will be easy because you just need to pretend there's a case and bring him to around the motel. I will draw something up and get a REAL crowd excited. Just play along. AANND Done!" Clara said as she tied and clipped the last braid. "Dean, you put on the flowers while I draw them up in some suits so they won't have to look in the mirror."

Clara started drawing but watched Dean from the corner of her eye. He was carefully placing the flowers in his brother's hair. He was really focused and was happy that this was fun without the killing and demons. Dean was going to miss the both of them.


	28. The AWESOME Chapter

**Warning: Make cause severe laughing and peeing pants. Please do not spit out your food laughing onto your laptop and/or phone.**

Ally woke up Gabriel. "Come on. You gotta go with them."

"Why? I don't wanna do that." Gabriel said as he tried going back to sleep.

"You gotta. They don't trust you and think that you might've done this."

"But I was sleeping." Gabe said but was quickly hushed.

"Sam. Sammy. Wake up." Dean said hurriedly.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled groggily. He didn't remember going to sleep or being tired at all. He felt pretty rested so he got to his feet quickly. He reached to scratch his head but Dean swatted his hand down.

"What was that for?" Sam said.

"Uhh. Just come on. We're in a hurry." Dean then grabbed Sam and pulled him out the door with Gabe, Cas, Clara, and Ally following right behind.

They went around the motel to see the police already there and for some reason they were all staring at them when they came their.

"Woah. Hold on." Said an officer. "You can't pass. There's nothing here to see."

"We're from the FBI." Dean said holding up a badge. Sam held his up too, slightly dazed, remembering how he was wearing a moose suit the last time. Dean nudged Gabriel to say that he was supposed to take out his badge, too.

"Is this a joke?" the officer said, loud enough for the people to stop looking at the dead guy.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, scared that their cover was blown.

"You guys aren't FBI. I wouldn't let my guys go out like that." He said looking at Sam and Gabe.

Sam spun around to see his reflection in the car window. "What!?" Sam freaked out.

Gabriel who thought it was funny to see Sam with pink hair, played along. That is, until Gabe saw _his_ reflection, too.

"What happened to me?" Gabe said as he clutched the wig. He tried to pull it off but it didn't work.

Now everybody was taking a picture of the two FBI agents running around. After a while of dodging the cameras, the crowd disappeared.

"What?" Sam said.

"Surprise!" Clara and Ally said.

"I couldn't get a real crowd on such short notice, though." Clara added.

Sam was fuming and Gabriel just stood there shocked. He wasn't the one to get pranked. _He_ was supposed to prank people.

Clara walked up to Sam and said "Don't worry we'll get everyone."

Sam tried to comprehend what she was saying but he didn't have the time. Clara nodded to Ally and Ally started shouting.

"DEAN LOVES CAS! DEAN LOVES CAS!"

Dean's and Cas's faces turn bright red whether or not it being true. Dean stopped mid-laugh and just stared in rage or embarrassment.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh uncontrollably.

"CAS LOVES DEAN! CAS LOVES DEAN!" Their faces were almost as bright as Sam's hair.

"Tell him you're joking Clara!" Dean yelled over Ally.

"The best lies include the truth." Clara yelled back with a devious smile. The girls both ran back to the motel.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Dean said as he ran after them. Clara and Ally ran laughing all the way. They luckily closed and locked the door before anyone caught up.

"Ready for the next one?" Clara asked Ally.

"Ready." Ally smiled.

Ω

"Open up!" Dean yelled and banged on the door. "I'm gonna kick the door down!"

"Dean- Dean! Ahahah!" Sam tried to reason with his brother but that was all he got out through the laughter.

"AAAHHH!" The girls yelled from inside the room. They heard the furniture knocked down and glass shattering. Dean quickly broke down the door with his shoulder.

They all entered the room to see everything just knocked down and Ally in the middle of it all. Except it wasn't Ally. She had completely black eyes.

They all saw Clara lying in a pool of blood. Either dead or unconscious. Dean held up his gun and pointed it at Ally.

"That won't do anything." Ally sneered.

"But it'll still slow you down." Dean threatened.

"Ahahahah!" Clara laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She stood up clearly unharmed and walked over to Ally.

"Dammit, Clara! You blew our cover!" Ally said. She them removed the two black contacts in her eyes.

Dean still held up his gun, just in case.

"Three pranks in about half an hour. And we also pranked four people! A NEW RECORD!" Ally shouted.

"Wow. What a rush." Clara added.

Dean finally put his gun away realizing it was just the same annoying girls.

Gabriel scoffed. "Amateurs."


	29. BLOOOOODD

Once Clara fixed everything with the magic diary, she realized that she had one thing left to do as a party thing.

Gabe and Sam came back with their regular hair. Clara and Ally wasn't sad for long because she had other plans.

"Sam. I need your blood." Clara said abruptly.

"What?" Sam asked, not sure if he heard correctly through him drying his hair with the towel.

"I need to do a test with your blood."

"That's stupid. No." Sam said.

"I'll dye your hair again."

"Stop threatening people Clara." Dean said.

"I wasn't threatening anybody. It was a distraction." Then Ally jumped and stabbed Sam with the needle, taking a small amount of blood before being thrown off.

"Ow." Ally said, holding the needle in her hand. "Meanie."

"Says the person who took some of my blood." Sam said, dabbing the wound with the towel. "What was that for anyways?"

"A very gross test." Clara said as she drew up some demon and human blood. "And I don't think you should do this test, Sam."

The table was now full of six glasses full of human, demon, and Sam's blood. And a bottle of water to wash out the blood.

"You're not gonna-" Sam started.

"Yup. Sadly, I always wondered what was the difference between the blood. And now I'm gonna find out."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cas said.

"It's not like we're going to drink vampire blood." Ally replied. "We're not _that_ stupid. And besides, when do we ever have a good idea?"

"Okay. First, the human blood." Ally said as they raised the glasses gingerly. They sipped only a little before spitting it back out again.

"Ack! I feel like a freakin' vampire!" Ally said as she opened her water bottle.

"Okay, so it was gross and metal-y."

"Now for demon blood. Why does Sammy love it so much?" Clara said sarcastically.

The result was about the same with Clara and Ally spitting it back out and everybody else just watching them. They weren't sure if they should stop them or join them. So being disgusted and still, kind of ruled everything else out.

"Nope. Nope. Nope!" Clara yelled out.

"I did not know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that."

"I don't know if this is better or worse than human blood. It kinda burns my throat and it tastes like sulfur, too. Well what I imagine sulfur to taste like." Clara stood dazed for a second trying to think what sulfur tastes like and accidentally drank the demon blood again.

"Sam, please let your blood be a _little_ decent." Ally said, putting the third and last glass to her lips. "It tastes exactly like human blood. Wait, Wait a second. And it burns like demon blood."

"The more you know." Clara said, putting the blood down and drinking the water.

"Well, that wasted ten minutes of my life." Gabriel said, unsatisfied.

"Oh. Yeah. And we still didn't go to Hell yet." Ally said, excited.


End file.
